


Take My Hand

by WhoIsWren



Category: Herr der Diebe | The Thief Lord - Cornelia Funke, Thief Lord (2006)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Scipio Stays Young, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: Prosper takes a huge leap of faith and begs Scipio not to ride the merry-go-round.Scipio has every reason to leave but maybe he only needs one reason to stay.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys, seriously. There should be so many more fanworks for them, they're that great.

They’d been dancing around this thing since they met; this _thing_ between them. The thing that made their eyes linger and made them gravitate to one another. This thing that made them _want_. It just never seemed like the right time to bring it up, to bring it into the light and give it a chance. They were either running away from Victor or doing something crazy for the wooden lion’s wing. Their lives had been a little too hectic to worry about a mutual crush.

Prosper was positive it was mutual. He’s seen the way Scipio looked at him, how he licked his lips whenever Prosper was without a shirt, or how Scipio trusted him above all the others. That was a huge thing to Prosper, having Scipio trust him more than friends he’s known for years. It meant something, something important and worthwhile.

So, there was the thing, the mutual thing. The thing that they hadn’t acknowledged yet but that was always brimming just below the surface. Of all the ways Prosper imagined them finally talking about this, his current situation wasn’t something he ever planned.

But standing on a creepy island with a kid that used to be an old man and a magical merry-go-round Prosper _had_ to acknowledge it. If he didn’t do it now he’d never do it.

Prosper knew he couldn’t ride the merry-go-round. He’d already made his decision and he didn’t regret it. Bo needed a brother more than he needed a father. He had to stay young for Bo but he knew Scipio desperately wanted to grow up. It was understandable with a father like his and Prosper couldn’t blame him for wanting an escape.

But he could blame him for giving up on this thing before it even began, before it even had a _chance_ to begin. If Scipio took a ride on the merry-go-round they couldn’t explore the pull between them, it’d be illegal then.

Prosper wasn’t ready to give up on them just yet. He’d be dammed if he let Scipio give up on them too.

Reaching out, Prosper grabbed Scipio’s hand, halting his progression onto the merry-go-round. Scipio turned to look at Prosper, a smile still gracing his face. Prosper doesn’t think he’s ever seen Scipio look that happy, like all his dreams are about to come true, like everything he’s ever wanted is just within his grasp. There’s a small voice in the back of Prosper’s mind telling him he’s about to ruin Scipio’s happiness.

He ignores it, at least he tries to. It’s hard going but he manages to push it aside long enough remind himself what’s at stake. There’s a whole future on the line here.

Prosper looked into eyes that first lured him in, that captivated him and showed him a whole new world. He found strength in their gaze and said what he’d been too scared to say before.

“Don’t go,” he rushed, the words flowing quickly from his mouth. “Stay young, for me. Be with me.”

Taking a deep breath Prosper squeezed Scipio’s hand still clasped in his. He’d never been this nervous before, hadn’t ever felt his heart race this quickly before. It was terrifying and thrilling, everything he expected from Venice.

Whatever reaction he’d been expecting Scipio to have, it wasn’t for the thief to look so vulnerable. His eyes had widened, taking on a glassy appearance, and his mouth hung open. There were too many emotions flying across his face to decipher but all them reeked of fear.

Gone was the cocky and illusive masked figure he’d met in an alleyway. Gone was the confident leader, the magnanimous Thief Lord, ruling his rundown dominion with a smirk. Gone was everything Prosper had known about the mysterious teenager.

In his place stood Scipio, a broken boy afraid to love. Growing up wouldn’t change that, but Prosper didn’t have the heart to tell him that.

Scipio’s eyes filled with tears he wouldn’t shed and his jaw trembled under the onslaught of emotions. The hand gipping Prosper’s tightened, holding on as if it were the only tether he had to this Earth.

“You want me?” he whispered brokenly, as if he was afraid to hope.

Prosper nearly cracked under the weight of Scipio’s doubts and fears. He knew exactly what it felt like to be so unwanted by your own family, people who are meant to love you no matter what. He knew what the voice inside Scipio’s head was saying.

_‘No one could ever love you, you’ll never be anything, and no one cares.’_

He understood it all and it broke his heart. The world was a dark and dreary place, full of hatred and fear; it was a place no one should have to suffer through alone. They were just two broken boys trying to find a place in this world, a place to call home.

Maybe they could be each other’s home.

“Of course I want you, Scip,” Prosper smiled softly. He brought his other hand up, cradling Scipio’s paler hands. His thumb rubbed over a faint scar on Scipio’s right hand. There were a million things they didn’t know about each other, he realised in that moment, but Prosper wanted to discover them all. “You have a family, with me and Bo. If you want it. Just stay young, and grow old with me. The natural way.”

The moment seemed frozen in time, nothing outside the two of them existed. It didn’t matter that their friends had no idea where they were, it didn’t matter that they had lost everything, it didn’t matter that Scipio was one step away from the magical merry-go-round. None of it matter.

The only thing that mattered was the two of them, the way their hands fit so perfectly against each other, or the way their eyes remained fixed on one another, or how their breathing slowed to match the other’s pace. They were in perfect harmony, a picture of symmetry, yet inside both felt as volatile as an explosive device.

One word could shatter it all, shatter their moment, their thing, their family. One word could change everything and it was all up to Scipio. There was nothing more Prosper could do and if Scipio really wanted to leave, he would let him. It wasn’t his place to control Scipio’s actions, not like his father had done.

Their moment of pause was broken as Scipio leapt forward, crashing into Prosper and kissing him for all he’s worth. Prosper wound his arms around Scipio’s waist for balance as the thief cupped his jaw. The hands against his face were incredibly gentle compared to the desperate way Scipio’s tongue invaded his mouth. Not that Prosper wasn’t delighted at the turn of events.

Due to Scipio’s enthusiasm they staggered back before finding their footing. Prosper moaned and clung to Scipio’s jacket. He’d never been kissed like this before; like he was everything someone ever wanted. The kiss was desperate and messy, more passionate that Prosper could get his head around.

Their bodies were so perfectly aligned, pressed together from chest to thigh, that Prosper knew if they didn’t separate soon things could get a little awkward. Their first time together was not going to be on a creepy island with someone watching.

_Oh, God. The Conte!_ He was still standing there, that man – or boy, as he now appeared to be – would never leave the merry-go-round so unprotected.

The embarrassment from having the Conte standing just over their shoulders quelled any arousal in Prosper. He pulled back, gasping for much needed air, and tried to calm his racing heart. Opening his eyes and still breathing heavily Prosper looked at Scipio and felt himself smile.

The Thief Lord was flushed and panting, his eyes still held onto that desperate quality from their kiss. Prosper had never seen something so alluring before, the beautiful of Venice had nothing on the Thief Lord.

“I take it that’s a yes?” Prosper asked, humour in his tone and sparkling in his eyes.

Scipio chuckled, free and happy in a way he never was, and rested his forehead against Prosper’s.

“I never could say no to you, Prop.”

They were still broken, still shadowed by their dark thoughts, but they were together. That had to count for something. All they had to do was get Bo back and their little family would be complete. So that’s exactly what they did.

Hand in hand they left the island, silently vowing to never return. They didn’t need to escape anymore, didn’t need to grow up in an instant. They could take their time, together. Riding on the boat back to the harbour Prosper smiled, relaxed and happy.

He had Scipio, who looked happier and calmer than Prosper has ever seen him.

And now they were on their way to get Bo, to complete their family.

Venice turned out to be every bit as amazing as his mother told him it was.

**Author's Note:**

> For Camp NaNo I'm writing 20 short fics over several different fandoms, this is number 16.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com)


End file.
